The PJ Mask Greg and Amaya
by blakewest23
Summary: this is a Gereg and Amaya love story


The PJ Mask Greg and Amaya

Narrator The PJ Mask were kids by day Superheroes by night

Greg one day Greg was cleaning up his room when saw his phone ring it was Amaya he picks up the phone hey Amaya he said shy

Amaya what are you doing she said Greg just cleaning up my room he said you

Amaya playing a game with Connor

Connor hey Greg

Greg well let me get back to cleaning up my room Amya bye Greg she said

Greg bye Amaya he said Greg hangs up the phone oh my god Amaya is so pretty with

her hair those eyes I really like her but I don't think she likes back but

Greg, I have to face my fear tell her how I feel but how I Known I will ask mom if I have a sleepover then invite Amya I good Greg said to himself

Narrator The next morning

Greg, he walks downstairs mom can I have a sleepover he asks she said yes Greg and Connor were walking to school

Connor Greg did you finish the homework Connor asks because I need help with it he said But Greg did not hear him he was thinking about Amaya Greg said, Connor Greg, huh

Connor did you finish the homework Connor Said Greg to

Greg Yes sorry I was thinking about something said, Greg,

Connor what were you thinking about

Greg Well, Connor, I have a crush on Amaya Greg Said aww that's so cute Connor Said

Connor So how are you going to tell her how you feel Connor ask

Greg well going to ask her if want come over to my sleepover

Connor that grate plan then Connor Said I will stay home so it can just be you and Amaya Connor Said

the narrator, Later it was recessed

Greg Greg was playing with Connor and Amaya

Connor, I have to go to the bathroom he said ok said, Amaya,

Greg Amaya Greg call

Amaya what is it, Amaya ask Greg,

Greg, I want to ask you something that is Amaya ask well I am having a sleepover and I was wondering do want to come

Amaya, sure I would love Come to Amaya said excitedly

Connor what are yall talking about well Greg just ask me to come to his Amaya Said

Greg do you want to come, Connor

Connor, I think I am going stay home Connor told Greg

Greg, you sure Greg ask him did not want him to come but did not want to be rude

Narrator the bell rang school was over Greg Connor Amaya were walking home

Amaya, I am going home get my stuff ready I will be at your house in a few minutes Greg

Greg alright

Connor, I am head home Connor said to Greg

Greg ok bye Connor Greg went home get everything ready before Amaya come after he got finish Greg heard a knock on the door he open up door it was Amaya

Amaya hey Greg she said as she in Gerg house hey he said hey Greg's mom hello Dear she said back

Mom how have you been Amaya dear good Amaya said to Greg's mom Good well Greg me and your father are going out we will back late

Greg alright bye mom and dad Greg Said so what do you want do Greg said want watch movie said sure Amaya said how about we watch Cinderella Said Greg

Amaya that is my movie favorite she told Greg mine to Greg said

Greg After the movie was over Greg ask what do you want to do next

Amaya this as Amaya throw a pillow at Greg

Greg you are going pay for that Greg said to Amaya as he throws a pillow at her

Amaya this means war they pillow fight for few hours I am hungry Amaya told Greg

Greg hey want to make a pizza Greg he ask her

Amaya yes that sound fun do you know how to make a pizza she ask him

Greg yes I bet can make a better pizza than you

Amaya, you think so she said

Greg, I know so let see who can make a better pizza said competitively

Amaya, you are on Greg she made her pizza

Greg your pizza looks good Amaya Greg said

Amaya, yours don't look bad either she put both in the oven

Greg after they ate it they sat on the sofa

Amaya, I stuff she said as sat next to Greg

Greg, I made some for you what is close your eyes first he said to her as he put the bracelet on hands now open eyes

Amaya oh you made this for me

Greg sure did make it myself I was going give it to you at school but want wait to the sleepover

Amaya Aww this sweet I made something for you to what is it don't look yet pull out the lizard Car she made

Greg, you made this lizard Card for me love it Amaya it really nice

Amaya, I am glad you like it

Greg well there is some else I need to tell you

Amaya what is it Amaya said

Greg well ever since I met you thought really cute girl I love the way you laugh your beautiful smile when every you way I really miss I am not complete without you whenever I see you make smile what trying to say I really love you, Amaya, there is no other person I rather be with than you

Amaya aww Greg I never knew you felt this way I like you to

Greg so do you want to be my girlfriend

Amaya this answer your questions Amaya start to kiss Greg then Greg kissing her back then both stop

Greg, I love you Amaya he told her

Amaya I love you too Greg

They both fall sleep together

The End


End file.
